


The Carpet Is Pulled If You Aren't Keeping It Still

by thesolarsystem9DID



Series: MCYT angst [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Author Projecting onto TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream is a Good Friend, Domestic Violence, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Multi, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sorry Not Sorry, TommyInnit Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Trauma, wilbur soot is a good friend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29872032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesolarsystem9DID/pseuds/thesolarsystem9DID
Summary: Tommy acknowledges that a lot of his fans go through things, but he never thought his own girlfriend would ever do it to him. He doesn't know whether to tell or not, but he decides against it, until it gets unbearable.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, No Romantic Relationship(s), TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF) & Original Female Character(s), TommyInnit/TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: MCYT angst [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2196231
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	The Carpet Is Pulled If You Aren't Keeping It Still

“Dream, Dream, Dream, no, Dream! Aw fuck you,” Tommy yelled as l’Manberg was blown up for the millionth time. Dream started laughing at his friend’s disappointment, and Wilbur chuckled. Tommy read the chat, seeing someone sending subscribers and asking him to meet them.

_Psychoticblondchick: tommy_

_Psychoticblondchick: ive been viewing since 30 followers_

_Psychoticblondchick: we should meet up some time, im in kirkby for a holiday_

_Psychoticblondchick: ive got the perfect place tommy_

_Imadumbbitch: you should leave him alone if hes not replying_

_Psychoticblondchick: no, tommyyyy please answer me!_

He decided to respond in a private message.

_tommyinnit: you know what, ok_

_Psychoticblondchick: yes!!! Its a date!_

_tommyinnit: ok, you said you knew where to go, and what even is your name_

_Psychoticblondchick: Ohannes Burger Arnold! Its an excellent place_

_Psychoticblondchick: and ill tell you my name when we meet!_

“So, guys! I am back, with a date!” Tommy said, turning on his webcam again.

“Well, Mr Innit finally got a girl’s attention,” Dream teased. Tommy cussed him out before returning to l’Manberg to fix it. Again. He couldn’t get the date off of his mind, before realizing they hadn’t agreed on a time. He shook it off until the stream ended.

_tommyinnit: whats the time? And date_

_Psychoticblondchick: 3? Tomorrow?_

_tommyinnit: ok_

He switched apps and opened discord, opening the groupchat he and his friends had.

_Thomas: ive got a girlfriend before you, clay!!_ _  
_ _Clay: i like guys_

_Thomas: sorry, well um ive got a girlfriend before you got a boyfriend then_

_Wilbur: its about time_

_Thomas: HEY_

_~GeorgeNotFound has left the group~_

_Thomas: what happened with george?_

_Wilbur: they had a fight_

_Clay: Wilbur you were supposed to let him have this!_

_Thomas: YOU AND GEORGE WERE A THING?!_

_Clay: uhhhhhh yea?_

Tommy sighed. He decided to private message George to see if he was okay.

_TommyInnit: hey, are you ok?_

_GeorgeNotFound: i will be_

_TommyInnit: want me to come over?_

_GeorgeNotFound: dont you have school? And a date?_

_TommyInnit: im skipping school for the week, and I can still go tomorrow_

_GeorgeNotFound: ok_

_~GeorgeNotFound has shared their location~_

Tommy went to the door, waving a quick goodbye to his dad before leaving on his bike. He pedalled to George’s location, watching the other people outside with their dogs, kids, siblings, and friends. He sighed, actually he seemed to do that quite a bit. He glanced at his phone, seeing that he was about five minutes away from his friend’s place. He stopped his bike, taking a breath. He got off of his bike and decided to walk the rest of the way. 

Once he made it, he knocked on the door. It was opened by the brunette himself, looking disheveled.

“Can I hug you?” Tommy asked, wanting to get consent before accidentally overstepping boundaries. He hadn’t really spoken to George in person, so he didn’t know what he wanted when he was upset. When he got a nod, he brought George into his arms, giving him a hug like his mother would do before her and his dad separated and she moved away. The older boy muttered a quick thank you before letting Tommy come inside. He sat on the leather couch next to George, seeing a cat. He was more of a dog person, honestly, but he still enjoyed the company of cats.

“His name is Luca. I’ve also got a dog, she’s sleeping now, but once she smells you she’ll probably come out,” George said, smiling. “And thanks for coming over.”

“No problem, so this is where you live?” Tommy asked, looking around.

“No. I’m just staying here a while. I live in Brighton. I sort of just came here for a break, I guess. What about you?” George explained. He looked to Tommy for an answer.

“With my dad in Nottingham, sometimes I visit my mom in Birmingham,” Tommy stated. “What happened with you and Dream? Wil said you guys had a fight.”

“Oh,it was just about some stupid thing. I said something to a fan and he got jealous I guess. It’s not a big deal. But it still hurts,” George explained. He looked to his bedroom when he heard paw prints coming out. “That's her.”

After a while, they had decided it was time to go to sleep. Tommy slept on the couch, despite George’s attempts to get him to sleep in the bedroom. 

The next morning, Tommy got up early. He didn’t mean to, but he couldn’t fall back asleep so he decided to just make breakfast. Or, attempt to.


End file.
